Candy Crushed
by Unicorn of Castiel
Summary: Bucky has an addiction. An app addiction. The Avengers are done - completely and utterly done - so they decide to hold an intervention. Knowing that Bucky will not go down without a fight.
**AUTHORS NOTE: This one-shot was inspired by Prisoner of Azkaban711 when I was nagging them for plot ideas and she suggested Bucky's confusion with modern technology. This quickly evolved into Bucky's addiction with modern technology. Check out her stories, she's working on some rad Marvel one shots to try and beat my reviews for "Hug it Out". Please facilitate our unhealthy competition.**

* * *

It started with a Download button.

It started with Doodle Jump.

Bucky wasn't as hopeless with technology as Steve had been after he'd come out of the ice. Hydra had pretty good science after all. Someone should have warned him though, Hydra masterminds never told him about the addictive nature of the app.

What else was he supposed to do with sleepless nights? You could only get up to pour out and refill a glass of water so many times. He'd collapsed back onto the bed with his new glass, it was even more of a wasted journey that night considering he'd already eaten all the plums they had. It wasn't any good. He couldn't get back to sleep. With the memories of gun shots and blood and cold _ready to comply_ 's he wasn't sure he wanted to get back to sleep. He'd found it when he'd been looking for stupid ways to pass the time on his phone. The App. Doodle Jump.

He didn't want to talk about that.

Now he was playing Candy Crush while helping hostages out of the back of buildings.

He'd slow down the treadmill so he could focus on Temple Run while he was in the gym.

He'd already beaten Tony's score on Geometry Dash.

He was stressing over 2048 whilst waiting for a target the Avengers were following to turn up.

He had the maximum number of pets on Dragon City.

Bucky was banned from playing Words with Friends with Bruce. That experience had not ended up being very friendly at all.

Everyone had to have their hobbies. Bucky didn't see a problem with it. The Avengers disagreed. Bucky was normally too busy playing Pac Man to notice. This was why it was such a surprise for him to walk into the sitting room and find all the team under a big white _"INTERVENTION"_ banner. He looked up from his phone, trying to see who was missing.

"Who are we holding an intervention for?" He asked. "What's wrong with them?"

"Bucky," Steve said. He sounded serious. "You have a problem."

Bucky glanced around the room of Avengers that could kill him with their thumb and let out a nervous laugh.

"What?"

"You have a problem, Bucky." Even Scott was here. "You're addiction with apps has gone too far."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bucky slid his phone into his back pocket and scoffed. He was met with stony expressions.

"We all think so." Sam agreed. A few of the others nodded around him.

"You're losing sleep." Nat pointed out.

"I was already losing sleep." Bucky shrugged, finding it increasingly awkward given how serious the others were acting.

"You're square eyed." Steve said. He got a few glances and was supported by a chorus of more accurate descriptions.

"You're Candy Crushed."

"A full on Fruit Ninja."

"You get too angry with your Angry Birds."

"You're better at Clash of Clans then you are in the field."

"Let's not get started on your Doodle Jump/Donald Trump conspiracy."

" _They rhyme!"_ Bucky insisted, eyes going wide. He couldn't believe how no one was on his side with that. "They're both evil! I'm on to something."

"Listen to yourself Bucky." The Vision insisted. He seemed apprehensive about what they had to say next. Wanda said it for him.

"We think we should take away your phone."

Now Bucky's expression went to stone with the rest of them. He spoke firmly.

"No way."

"Buck," Steve took a step forward, arm outstretched. "Just give us your phone, this doesn't have to end in a fight."

"No!" Bucky took a more urgent step back. None of them were getting any closer.

"Let it go, Barnes." Clint said. He still had a black eye from the time he'd made fun of Bucky's deceased Tamagotchi. "Give us your phone."

Slowly, Bucky pulled his phone back out of his jeans. He looked down at it. He looked back to his group of friends - who were just trying to help. Bucky looked back at his phone, nodding, letting out one defeated sigh. He broke through the door and made a run for it.

The rest of the Avengers followed in a swift whirl of power. Thor kicked lightning until bulbs blew. The Vision kept coming through random spaces of wall. Steve threw his shield twice. Bucky wasn't going down that easy. The door ahead of him slammed shut with sparks of red before he reached it. He pulled at the doorknob, still glowing red, and growled. Wanda had trapped him. Before he could do anything he was being pulled back by a dozen frustrated hands. Strong hands. His screams of protests didn't make a difference as the Avengers tackled him. It was Rhodey who eventually pulled the phone out of his grip.

"Got it!"

The clutter of bodies over Bucky lifted.

" _No!"_ Bucky span on the floor, desperate. His arm reaching towards them as the Avengers walked away with content sighs. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Yeah," Steve agreed. " _Now_ you will."

A few of the Avengers high-fived. Bucky didn't bother chasing them. He was too crushed by what had just happened. And not the Candy kind of Crushed.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE THE SECOND: The previously mentioned Prisoner of Azkaban711 can be found in my favourite authors list. She hasn't posted the marvel fics yet but look out for them. Reviews/feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading! Until next time (because lets face it there will be a next time, I can't stop writing these things and already have another idea) Adios amigos!**


End file.
